harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy and Victorie
The relationship between Half-Blood Wizard/Metemorphagus Teddy Lupin and Half-Blood Witch/Veela Victorie Weasley is purely- romantic. The pair started our as childhood friends since birth, which later on turned into a romantic one during Teddy's seventh year and Victorie's fifth year. During Victories' seventh year she became pregnant with the pairs first daughter Ashlynn Lupin. As a result of this pregnancy Teddy proposed to Victorie earlier than planed to please both his and Victorie's fathers. Two years in to the pairs marriage they became parents for a second time to another baby girl Jocelynn Lupin. Later on in life Teddy takes over his fathers' job as D.A.D.A proffessor at Hogwarts. Early History Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley met in 2000 just a few days after Victorie was born and Teddy was 2 years old. Hogwarts Years The pair started dating during Victorie's fifth year and Teddy's seventh year. During Teddy's sixth year Teddy had to compete with his best friend and roommate Robert Callahan for the affection of Victorie. At the time Victorie and Robert where dating ,when Teddy and Victorie share a moment of heart to heart. Teddy was telling Victorie that he lost his chance with this girl that he was reallying crushing on,because she had a boyfriend. Victorie advised Teddy to take a chance anyway and show the girl how he truely felt because she may return Teddy's feeling. Victorie was unaware that Teddy was talking about herself and was very shocked when Teddy leaned in and kissed her. Victorie being only 14 and confused about her old crush on Teddy resurfacing decided to break things off with Robert. Teddy and Victorie go on their first date one month later,before becoming an official couple. The pair came out as a couple to the family in Victories seventh year when her cousin James spotted the pair kissing at Kings Cross Station. After Hogwarts The pair got engaged and married briefly after Victorie graduated from Hogwarts due to the fact that Victorie became pregnant with the pairs first daughter Ashlynn who is a product of their love. The pair went on to have a second daughter two years later named Jocelynn. After 4 years into their marriage Victorie is drowned in the lake by the burrow and loses part of her memories causing a strain on her marriage to Teddy. Victoire does not remember Teddy or the girls and beleives that she is still dating Teddy's bestfriend Robert Calahan . After months of trying she got her memory back but not to the full. Describing Relationship The pair has always had a very close relationship being the oldest set of kids in the "family" and often at times grew up playing with just each other. In the beginning of the pairs Hogwarts years Teddy would take on the role of big brother and watch out for Victorie. Later on during Teddy's sixth year he begans to develop a since of Jealous when his best friend Robert Calahan asks Victorie out. Teddy then began's to notice that Victorie is not so little anymore and not really related to him .Victorie began developing a small crush on Teddy during her fourth year and with the advice of her Aunt's Hermione and Ginny begans to pursue other boys while waiting for Teddy to notice her. Teddy and Victorie both realize that they are both inlove with each other and the pair begans to date. They later on get married and start a family of their own. Quotes Teddy: "Victorie,you are my wife and the mother to my children.Please come home where you belong." Victorie:" Teddy , I don't know if I can even be a wife or a mother ,when I don't even know who I am." ---- Teddy: "I fought for you once before in school against Robert and I will do it again. " Victorie: "Why!" Teddy: " Because you Victorie Lupin are my better half,the love of my life,and I can't live without you." Victorie: " O'h Teddy I remember everything. I love you." Songs Gallery tumblr_lk4pflDppd1qbmdy3o1_500.png tumblr_llxhquJNeJ1qjsnvto1_500.png tumblr_mfmdb72L9r1qbsvhso1_500.png tumblr_lm0v4zDAej1qca9pqo1_500.jpg|Victorie and Teddy getting close again after her accident tumblr_lh9pb7tZ091qbsvhso1_500.png giphy-1.gif|dating his wife again after her memory loss giphy-2-teddy and vic .gif|talking to Vic giphyvic and ted.gif Teddy and Victorie